


Attraction

by Linea



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: Bottom Bruce, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Secret Identity, Top Clark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP，PWP，PWP。BvS背景，时间是在Lex的酒会之后，双方不知道身份，只是想大搞本蝙。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

标题：Attraction  
　　  
　　配对：Clark/Bruce  
　　  
　　分级：NC-17  
　　  
　　警告：下品黄暴  
　　  
　　

　　  
　　Bruce半敞着衬衫，下身不着寸缕，只有锃亮的皮鞋还穿在脚上。他身上满是烟草与沉香的混合气味，并不甜美，却是Clark无法抗拒的致命诱惑。他的鼻尖抵着Bruce颈窝处那块赤裸的肌肤，贪婪地呼吸着对方身上那迷人的气味，嘴唇轻轻印上对方脖颈上的一道伤疤，仿佛这样做就能将那道凸起的疤痕抚平似的，能让他怀里的男人好过一点。Clark知道Bruce身上的伤痕肯定比他想象的还要多，可他并不知道这些伤痕究竟从何而来，为何会出现在一个养尊处优的亿万富翁身上，他想了解他，正如自己拼命去了解那只哥谭蝙蝠一样，窥透这些疤痕背后的所有秘密。  
　　  
　　这是个危险的征兆，是他不该触碰的绝对禁忌，可是他的确已经沦陷了——在认识对方不到二十四个小时之后，他迷上了Bruce Wayne，这个看似游戏人间的花花公子，第一个刚相识就带他回家的一夜情对象，并很快脱去了对方的西装裤，爬上了对方家里那张大得出奇的床。Bruce以一个年长者的姿态教他应该怎么接吻，用那双狭长而迷人的棕色眼睛牵引着他的动作，将修长的双腿缠上他的腰，让他能够就这样抱起他，将他压倒在冰冷的玻璃幕墙上。  
　　  
　　Clark将Bruce的衬衫褪到手肘处，在感受对方气味的同时将手指挪向了对方挺翘的臀部，揉捏着两瓣紧实的臀肉让他放松，接着松开了自己的皮带，将紧绷在内裤里的性器释放出来抵上了那个诱人的屁股。Bruce整个身体靠在光滑的玻璃上，寒意从裸露出来的肌肤上渗透进四肢百骸，又在Clark的阴茎抵上臀缝的那一刻蜷起了脚趾，双腿有些不稳地晃了晃。他将手臂撑在面前的墙上，额头抵着面前那块玻璃，双眼注视屋外湖面上升腾薄雾，却看到了玻璃反光里倒映出来的自己——此刻Clark正捏着他的下颌，身体伏在他身后，明亮的蓝眼睛因为情欲染成深色，暗沉的墨蓝之中毫不掩饰地表达着渴望，就像一片暗流涌动的深海，中央被风暴卷动形成漩涡，最终将他的灵魂卷进海洋深处。  
　　  
　　“我可以吗？”Bruce听到了对方喉咙深处发出来的声音，低哑沉郁，被欲望浸染得潮湿厚重，而他并没有打算拒绝Clark。  
　　  
　　他在那块玻璃上伸展着身体，后穴被小镇男孩的两根手指所充盈，而那两根手指正像被赋予了魔力一般在他的体内轻敲剪动，紧接着朝更深处探去。他能感觉到那两根手指上沾满了冰凉滑腻的液体，正扩张着紧致干涩的甬道，很快便摸到了最为敏感的那一点——显然Clark比他预料的更加温柔周到，并没有忘记用他早已准备好的润滑剂，等对方把那几根手指抽出来之后，他只感觉呼吸一滞，被抬高的臀部迎来了一发前所未有的猛烈撞击——他终于与对方紧密结合在了一起，就这样不分你我地紧紧连结着，额头被一次又一次地顶上玻璃，发出颤抖却愉悦的呻吟。Clark掐着Bruce的腰，在他灰白的鬓角边落下亲吻，却比之前更用力地摆动着髋部，让自己的阴茎在对方紧致的后穴里来回进出。与此同时，他的手指沿着对方的腰线滑向光裸的胸膛，在两块结实的胸肌上来回逡巡，最后在他的胸口停下来，用手指捏住两颗挺立的乳头，指腹轻轻刮过充血发红的顶端，发出一声沙哑的耳语：“你想要我这么做吗，Wayne先生？”  
　　  
　　Bruce一言不发，只是紧绷着肌肉，将自己体内的Clark夹得更紧了些。Clark皱了皱眉，逐渐放缓了冲撞的速度，指尖撩拨着红肿的乳尖，嘴唇掠过对方眼角下的那颗痣，顺着后颈向下亲吻着裸露而出的一大片后背，伸出舌尖舔舐着那些带着伤疤的肌肤——此刻Bruce尝起来是咸的，有点像海水的味道，却比海水更加咸涩，令他根本无法分心，脑中除了他的影子别无他物。  
　　  
　　Clark从未有过如此强烈的念头去亲吻一个陌生人，一个他完全不了解的人，只因为对方对他有着奇妙的吸引力，就像一颗行星顺着固定的轨道运转却向另一颗越隔越近，让他变得狂热盲目却小心翼翼。他将Bruce翻过来，手指穿过他的头发，将两鬓湿漉的发丝朝后梳弄，额头抵上他的额头，就这样慢慢靠近，最终悄无声息地重叠。  
　　  
　　“你真是令我吃惊。”Clark低声说着，同时捞起对方的腿，将这位鼎鼎大名的哥谭王子扔到了身后那张柔软的大床上。他握着对方的肩膀，轻轻掐着对方突出的骨骼，然后俯下身去舔吻那截布满吻痕的脖子，将自己的身体完全嵌进两条长腿之间，挺立的阴茎紧紧贴上对方的腹肌，渗出前液的龟头将那一块肌肤磨蹭得湿滑黏腻。Bruce略微抬起下巴看着他，深深地望进他的蓝眼睛里，微翘的薄唇间吐出暧昧的气音，是一句赤裸裸的勾引：“我教你怎么接吻，是不是还应该教你怎么照顾我的阴茎呢？小童子军？”  
　　  
　　Clark盯着Bruce潮红的面颊，又低头看了看自己肿胀的阴茎，忍不住狠狠地吞咽了一下，注视着对方在他面前趴下来伸出鲜红的舌尖。“你不回答，我就当默许了。”Bruce提醒着，声音毫无波澜，“现在张开腿，Kent。”  
　　  
　　“天，我没法……”Clark捂着自己的嘴，内心乞求着拉奥别让他那么丢脸——他明明才是主导这场性爱的那一个，却因为这个亿万富翁的强硬态度完全翻转了，从而变得无比被动。Bruce弓着背，鲜红的嘴唇裹住坚硬的头部，舌头舔过滚烫的柱身，湿滑的津液顺着侧面滑下来，很快消失在那丛浓密的毛发里。他抬起眼睛观察着Clark的反应，吮吸着两侧的双球直至双颊凹陷，让自己的齿列曲线紧贴着那些纤细的血管，接着摆动头部想要含得更深。Clark用双手紧紧地揪着Bruce的头发，努力使自己不要射到对方的嘴里或者脸上，却仍旧抵不过对方富有技巧性的舔弄，呻吟着卸下了全身的戒备。  
　　  
　　“之前你在操我的时候一直硬着，那根烙铁一样滚烫的东西都快将我烫坏了。”Bruce直白地说着，抹去那些咸腥的白浊，发出一声不屑的轻哼，“真是够持久的。”  
　　  
　　“我……抱歉……我没想到会……”Clark语无伦次地道着歉，抬手想抹去对方脸上还未擦去的那点精液，却被Bruce偏过头避开了，“对不起。”  
　　  
　　“现在抬起头来，看着我，”Bruce命令道，“如果你真的感到抱歉，那就好好操我。”说着，他沉下身体，将自己的臀部再次迎上那根泛着水光的阴茎，让臀缝恰如其分地嵌入头部，感受着那根硕大的东西慢慢变硬。Clark再次扑上来压住他，将他压倒在宽阔的大床上，抬高对方沾满汗水的臀部，掰开那布满肌肉的大腿，将自己的阴茎再次挤入窄小的穴口继续抽送。这次他们面对着面，就像一对真正的情侣一样凝视着对方，Clark低下头去吻他的嘴唇，他顺从地张开嘴去接纳这个吻，他们的四肢交缠在一起如同沉在水底的蛇相互挣扎，湿滑的肌肤紧贴在一起不分你我，就这样契合、深入、彼此交融。  
　　  
　　Clark像个普通人一样屏住呼吸，脑中浮现的是窒息的错觉，他张了张嘴，吐出一个堵在唇间的名字：  
　　  
　　“Wayne先生。”  
　　  
　　“现在不是采访，Kent。”Bruce细碎地呻吟着，伸出手臂勾住了他宽阔的肩膀，“你知道自己应该说些什么。”  
　　  
　　“……Bruce，”Clark深深吸着自己不需要的空气，开始更剧烈地摆动起腰部，用力地挺进对方身体深处，“我会使劲操你，将你操得熟透，只能尖叫着射出来，射在我的肚子上。”  
　　  
　　他从未说过如此下流而直白的话，此刻却觉得浑身舒畅，Bruce彻底地唤醒了他沉睡在体内的邪恶因子，将他变得凶狠又粗暴。他抓着Bruce臀部的手一刻也无法放松，正深深地陷进对方柔软的肌肤里，留下一道道鲜明的红痕，Bruce的小穴紧紧地咬着他，让他无法来回抽插，只能重重地撞击着狭窄的甬道，刺激着对方体内最敏感的一点。这时的Bruce只是淫荡地浪叫着，眼角已经带上了明显的泪痕，不知是因为快感还是疼痛，却仍然吸引着Clark去舔去它。  
　　  
　　“你就是这么操你的采访对象的？”Bruce摇晃着自己的屁股，试着跟上Clark的节奏，却迎来对方更有力的撞击。他闭着眼睛，几乎快要被自己的唾液溺死，只能发出断断续续的呻吟，翘起的阴茎不受控制地往外淌着精液。  
　　  
　　“是你让我这么做的，Bruce。”Clark挑了挑眉，舒展着眉毛慢慢微笑起来，“如果这还不够，我可以更用力点。”  
　　  
　　Bruce咬住嘴唇瞪着这个得寸进尺的家伙，仿佛眼前的Clark和之前那个怯生生的小记者完全不是同一个人。Clark趴在他身上更用力地操干着他的后穴，沉重的阴囊响亮地拍打着他的臀部，又深又重的顶弄让他眼神涣散，不能思考，只能紧抓着对方的后背忘我地呜咽尖叫，最终完全瘫软在这张豪华的大床上。  
　　  
　　“Clark，”Bruce用完全嘶哑的声音第一次叫了对方的名字，又连忙补上了对方的姓氏，“Clark Kent，你向我提出那些问题的时候，有想过和我上床吗？”  
　　  
　　氪星之子第一次听到自己的心跳如此剧烈，甚至远胜于哥谭市的惊雷。他从未想过对方会直呼他的名字，更难以想象对方会提出这样的问题。他仍旧不赞同Bruce的观点，却不得不承认对方对他的吸引力——从他看着对方从车上风度翩翩地走下来开始，他的视线就无法再离开对方半英寸，从身边的人告诉他对方的身份开始，Bruce Wayne这个名字就在他的脑中打下烙痕。  
　　  
　　“……我想是的，”他如实承认，却故意省略了自己偷偷使用X光透视的事实，“虽然我们的那番谈话并不愉快。”  
　　  
　　“所以你是故意的，”Bruce低声判断道，却再次张开双臂拥抱了他，“不过这次，我就原谅你了……来吧，莽撞的年轻人。”  
　　  
　　Clark彻底放下了任何顾虑，放下了对于对方的所有忌惮，终于完完全全地放任自己沉溺进了那个诱人的怀抱里，而对于他们来说，夜晚的沙漏永远也不会流尽，黎明仍旧遥遥无期。

　　  
　　-FIN-


End file.
